Talk:Game Factory - Redux
Sign Ups [CLOSED] *'''Mark''' - 15 - The Eternal Daydreamer - '''Racing''' '''[[User:MRace2010|This is Marx! ]][[User talk:MRace2010|Talk with ze evil.]]''' 09:05, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- *'''Paul''' - 16 - The Mighty Dragon (YAY HE'S BACK ,-,) - '''RPGs''' '''[[User:MRace2010|This is Marx! ]][[User talk:MRace2010|Talk with ze evil.]]''' 09:05, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- *'''Drake''' - 15 - The Violent Twin - XxDespairForeverxX - '''FPS Horrors.''' [[User talk:Conker511|Amber, You have my heart,]] [[User:Conker511|And I have your pity!]] 09:09, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- *'''Joshua '''- 15 - The Loving Twin - XxHappinessForeverxX - '''Puzzle''' [[User talk:Conker511|Amber, You have my heart,]] [[User:Conker511|And I have your pity!]] 09:09, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- *'''Name: '''Peter Johnson *'''Age: '''15 *'''Genre Specialty: '''First Person Shooter *'''Username: '''XxSolarEclipsexX *'''Personality: '''A rude and judgemental boy, Peter has a terrible attention span, and will flip out at you if you distract him while he's playing his n00b FPSs or even if you ruin his killstreak. He never regrets what he says, which is why his mother is always crying at the child she's created. *'''Nickname: '''Xx420xX (his Xbox Live username) UrMom01Weed (his PSN username) [[User:XxSolarEclipsexX|'''Scuff my pageant shoes''']] [[User_talk:XxSolarEclipsexX|'''and I'll toss you out the window!''']] 09:10, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- *'''Name: '''Ashleigh Kotobuki *'''Age: '''17 *'''Genre Specialty: '''Fighting Games/Visual Novels *'''Username: '''XxSolarEclipsexX *'''Personality: '''A bubbly, sweet, yet fiercely competitve girl with a knack for cosplaying. [[User:XxSolarEclipsexX|'''Scuff my pageant shoes''']] [[User_talk:XxSolarEclipsexX|'''and I'll toss you out the window!''']] 09:10, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- *'''Lief Rade '''- 21 - The Swordsman - '''Fighting Games''' [[User:Wolfdragon Rex|This school environment]] [[User talk:Wolfdragon Rex|IS NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!]] 09:12, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- *'''Valient Drew''' - 18 - The Marksman - '''ARPGs''' [[User:Wolfdragon Rex|This school environment]] [[User talk:Wolfdragon Rex|IS NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!]] 09:12, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- *Jimmy - 15 - Platformer - Surferdude1219 ---- *Steven - 16 - Racing - Surferdude1219 ---- *'''Clementine "Clem" Shallenmen''' *'''15''' *'''Arcade''' *'''She is very Shy and Dissmissive Of Her Talent She Doesn't like to brag or get noticed she was bullied alot she used to go to the arcade across the block and she instantly fell in love with Video Games she loves every Genre and Is very good at each however she is also very weak and she is not the one to stand up for herself and will let you walk al over her.''' '''#TeamAmy''' 03:47, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ---- *'''Corey ???''' *'''16''' *'''Strategy''' *'''He is very quiet he doesn't talk much he is always thinking if he does talk he is pretty rude. He doesn't know much about himself, He suffers from Short Term Amnesia but he is also quite Smart he knows to plan ahead He seems pretty emotionless ''' '''#TeamAmy''' 03:47, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ---- *'''Homsar ???''' *'''15''' *'''RPGs''' *'''Russelrules44''' *''He's a blue and white midget hippo all the way from Freedomland, and he's....well.....he's got virtually no pancakes in his stack. He has his own way of speaking, and he can defy the laws of physics! But other than that, he's just useless fodder.''' [[User:Russelrules44|Russelrules44 (And that's the bottom line) (Cause Stone Cold said so!)]] ([[User talk:Russelrules44|talk]]) 04:25, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ---- *'''Toaster ???''' *'''16''' *'''Stragedy''' *'''Russelrules44''' *''' Extremely brave and loyal, has a strong sense of determination and will, but with a softer kinder approach which sometimes makes her more vunerable.''' [[User:Russelrules44|Russelrules44 (And that's the bottom line) (Cause Stone Cold said so!)]] ([[User talk:Russelrules44|talk]]) 04:25, July 7, 2014 (UTC) The name of the character lends suspicion onto who the character is. ---- *'''William''' *'''15''' *'''Quiz Games''' *'''NanoPower512''' *''' He absolutely despises video games, and doesn't get the strange following they have, but one day he lost a bet, and signed up for Game Factory... but got in!? He'll be there with so many game fanatics, it might be the worst experience of his natural life >:) [[User:NanoPower512| Whenever someone compliments me, instead of saying thank you, I walk away before they change their minds]] 06:22, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ---- *'''Lily Allison''' *'''15''' *'''Swimming''' *'''LinsdayxJustin''' *''' She is really shy and nice but she can be a very strong, she is wise and mature even she is fifteen, she is the best on swimming''' [[User:LinsdayxJustin]] ---- *'''Lara Cold''' *'''16''' *'''Shooter''' *'''LinsdayxJustin''' *''' She is a fighter, she is rude and evil,she wants only the victory''' [[User:LinsdayxJustin]] ---- *'''Darcy''' *'''16''' *'''RPG''' *'''Stereotype: The Hacker On The Run''' *'''She needs more money to stick up to bullies on the internet with her amazing hacker abilities... and maybe make actual friends''' Comments/Complaints/Queries